


Heaven or Hell?

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Death, M/M, bts and death note, don't blame me for killing ur bias, like not kidding they die, theres gon be some bts members who die jussayin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seokjin first read the Death Note, he thought it was a joke.<br/>After killing one of his group members, he can assure you it's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven or Hell?

It had been a normal day for Jin. He had practiced the choreography with his members countless times, and got scolded countless times. He let out a sigh, as he walked the way back to the dorms, weighted down by drinks for his members.

“I wonder what the kids would want to eat tonight.” He mused. Suddenly, something fell from the sky to his feet. He looked up only to see the night sky, and furrowed his eyebrows. He picked up the notebook, when suddenly it began to rain heavily. Focused on getting out of the rain, Jin slipped the notebook into his backpack and proceeded to run.

“Jin Hyung!” Taehyung barreled into him as soon as Jin walked in, making him drop the drinks. “Hyung, thank god you’re here. I’m so hungry, and Namjoon hyung has been cutting the same onion for the past five minutes. So can you make us something? Please hyung!”

“Sure, what do you want, Tae?” Jin asked, dully noting the bright colours of the newest anime Taehyung was watching on his laptop, which was littered with potato chip crumbs.

“I want kimchi fried rice, hyung!” Jungkook screamed while running into the living room to pounce on Taehyung.

“I heard fried rice!” Hoseok screamed, running and pouncing on Jungkook. They all fell in a disorganized pile of laughter and complaints. Jin shook his head with a fond smile and headed towards the kitchen.

“Come on, Namjoon. You’re doing it all-. Thank god you’re here, Seokjin hyung. Namjoonie still doesn’t know how to cut an onion.”

“But I know how to make the fangirls scream.” Namjoon retorted lamely, to which Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Namjoon, I’ve told you countless times. You cut the onion with the flat side down.” Jin said, coming behind Namjoon to guide his hands into the proper position. “And Yoongi, I thought I told you guys to not let Jjoon into the kitchen.”

“Well ‘Jjoon’ wanted to cook so that you wouldn’t have to.” Yoongi replied, not noticing Namjoon’s reddening face.

“Shut up, Yoongi.”

“Aww that’s sweet Jjoon, but I think I can do it by myself. I enjoy cooking for you guys anyway.” Seokjin smiled, and Namjoon’s face grew even redder, to the amusement of Yoongi. In an instant, Seokjin had seven bowls of kimchi fried rice on the table.

“Aww yeah!” Taehyung hollered as he sat in the chair next to Namjoon. “Thank you for the meal, hyung!” Taehyung smiled, getting ready to dig into it when Namjoon swiftly took the chopsticks out of his hands.

“Wait until all the others come.” Namjoon scolded.

“But Yoongi hyung is eating already.” Taehyung whined. Namjoon let out a short sigh.

“No, he just fell asleep in his food.” Namjoon replied as the other members sat around the table, with the exception of Jimin.

“Jimin-ah. Aren’t you gonna eat?” Jin asked. Jimin shook his head as he snatched an apple from the counter.

“I’m still on my diet hyung.”

“But Jimin-“

“Just let him eat his apple hyung. More for me!” Taehyung said happily reaching for Jimin’s bowl.

“Goddammit, Tae. Let Seokjin hyung finish.” Namjoon scowled, slapping Taehyung’s hand away with a bit more force than necessary.

“Where are you going, Jiminie hyung?” Jungkook asked.

“Oh just out…” Jimin trailed off with a coy smile. Seokjin scowled.

“Out to the club?”

“Of course. How else is a famous idol gonna relieve some stress?”

“By playing video games!” Hoseok offered.

“By sleeping, like Yoongi hyung.”

“By eating, like TaeTae.” Yoongi said, who had lifted his head from the bowl in the midst of the conversation.

“I still don’t think you should go. Think about our image.” Seokjin said.

“And think about my stress.” Jimin said, giving Seokjin puppy eyes. “I can’t let everything out in the shower.”

“Eww ew ew ew! Hyung!” Jungkook made a face, pushing away his food. “Do you have to say that as we eat?”

“Sorry, Kookie. As a form of apology, how about your favourite hyung takes you to the club and introduces you to a hot ass girl.” Jimin’s eyebrows wiggled as Jungkook shook his head.

“No thanks.” Jungkook scowled, leaving the table. “I’m gonna go over the Danger choreo tonight.”

“I’ll go with you.” Hoseok said. “Can’t have the maknae showing me up can we.” He said playfully, throwing his arm over Jungkook’s shoulder as they left.

“I’m gonna go to bed.” Yoongi said, standing up with a grunt.

“I’m gonna got to the studio, there’s a damn beat I just can’t get right. Yoong, wanna come?”

“No thank you. Half my trainee life was spent doing that. I have fifteen songs pre-written, so I’ll come by if I get some inspiration ‘kay?” Yoongi replied, leaving the room slowly. Seokjin sighed.

“At least someone appreciates my food.” He sighed, looking at Taehyung eat with vigor.

“It’s good hyung!” Taehyung gave Jin a thumbs up, and continued to eat. Jin ruffled his hair before going into his room, landing on the bed with a soft grunt. As he stared up at the ceiling he sighed. Rolling over, he found the notebook from earlier sticking out of his backpack. Picking it up he stared at the cover, but there was nothing there. However, upon opening the notebook, on the left part of the book were instructions:

  1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.
  2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.
  3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.
  4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.
  5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.



 

Jin laughed a bit.

“It’s a decent prank.” Jin smiled, flopping onto his bed. He tossed the notebook to the side, it landing a few feet from his head. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

When he opened them, he came face to face with a hideous monster. The monster was pale white with dark blue hair. His lips were set into a huge blue smile that reached his cheeks, reminiscent of the Joker. But most terrifying of all were is eyes. They were large and yellow, and seemingly never blinked.

Jin let out a scream, and scrambled away, pupils shaking and breathing heavy. Jin heard footsteps and in an instant, Taehyung burst into his room.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

“You…you can’t see it?” Jin asked, staring at the monster. The monster let out a creaky laugh.

“See what hyung?”

“The…the monster.” Jin pointed to where the monster was. Taehyung looked to where Jin was pointing, then looked back to Jin.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

“Only humans who have touched my note can see or hear me.” The monster said, his grin growing larger.

“Hyung, you look really pale…” Taehyung trailed off when Jin shook his head.

“I’m fine, Tae. Really, I am.”

“Okay then hyung. Are you-“

“I’m sure I’m fine, TaeTae.” Jin said, smiling weakly. Taehyung still looked dubious, but allowed Jin to walk him to the door. As soon as the door was shut, Seokjin leaned against it and sighed deeply.

“My name is Ryuk.” The monster said.

“What are you?” Jin asked, voice coming out shakier than he expected.

“A Shinigami. Or death god.” Ryuk let out wheezy laugh.

“Why are you here?”

“That notebook,” Ryuk pointed to the black notebook on the bed with a white bony finger. “Is mine.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Jin asked in a meek voice. “I don’t want to die…”

Ryuk let out another creaky laugh. “Nope, that notebook is yours.”

“It’s real?”

“You can always test it.” Ryuk’s smile grew even larger and sent shivers down Jin’s spine.

“Use it to kill people? I don’t know if I can…”

“You can always give it to someone else, but then I’ll take the liberty of erasing all your memories of it.”

Jin weighed his options.

“If I did give it to someone else, and that someone used it and got caught there were huge chances that it would backfire and end up coming back to me. That would ruin Bangtan’s image completely.” Jin muttered to himself. “I could never do that to the kids. Everything they worked for would be gone because of me.”

“So you’re not gonna give the notebook I suppose?” Jin’s teeth clenched. He despised the mocking look in Ryuk’s eyes.

“No.” Jin said. “I’ll keep it, but just cause I keep it doesn’t mean I have to use it, right?”

“That’s true, but you’ll use it eventually.” Ryuk’s smile grew even larger. “They always do. That’s how it works. You find the Death Note, use it out of curiosity, then you get addicted to it. It’s like a drug for some people. And like drugs all it does is leave you unhappy.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m against drugs.” Jin replied with a glare.


End file.
